A Day in the Life of the Warners
by ghost-of-a-scarecrow
Summary: Yakko POV, one-shot. Well, it's a long one-shot. As for a summary, the title says it all. R&R


**A/N: Dreadfully sorry for the delay on my other two stories, but I'm going through a terrible bout of writer's block. So, as usual, I tried writing a one-shot; hopefully this will tide you over until the next chapters are up. And now that I think my writer's block has taken a vacation, I'll be getting back to work on my other fics. So, to quote the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy: "Share and Enjoy!"**

It was a rather peaceful day; the sun was shining, the birds were singing, the puffy white clouds hung lightly in the air as they took the form of various woodland critters. It was simply a beautiful, perfect day.

I grinned as I looked out on the studio lot from my perch on the WB tower. Wakko stood to my right, Dot to my left, and my expression was presently mirrored on their faces. Yes, it was the perfect day. The perfect day for mischief.

"So, sibs, what's say we go spread some spring-day cheer?" I asked, slapping my hands together. Dot nodded eagerly, and Wakko was over the side of the tower in an instant, landing with a graceful bound on his feet. Dot and I followed suit, and we ran off towards the studio gate. Ralph was busy greeting a variety of colourful personalities as they entered for a day of hard acting work. The three of us snuck up behind him, then jumped him from the rear and hugged him around the neck. We giggled hysterically as he tried to free himself from our death grips, then we hopped down and scrambled for cover while he predictably reached for his net. He looked around wildly for a target, but we had vanished; well, at least from his perspective. I nodded to Dot, who was hidden away in the bushes across from where I had taken cover in Ralph's blind spot. Dot then relayed the nod to Wakko, who had taken shelter in the hat on Ralph's unsuspecting head.

I reached up and tapped the overweight guard on the shoulder, then bolted as he turned around; Wakko took his cue to jump from Ralph's hat and pull the blue cap down over the guard's eyes as he swung the net blindly. Wakko and I grabbed the net as it went by, pulling it in Dot's direction. She hopped inside. By that time Ralph had stopped his struggle to regain control of the net and released one hand to straighten his cap. Dot sat cross-legged in the bottom of the net, smiling up at him and waving in as cute a manner as she could; Wakko and I standing behind Ralph, unnoticed by the confused guard. Wakko held up three fingers and counted down silently with them. On three, we both poked Ralph in the back, who jumped in surprise and sent Dot flying in a perfect arch over his head. She did a few aerial somersaults and pirouettes before landing gracefully on her feet between us, giving a neat little curtsy as we applauded her skill. Ralph came after us with the net a moment later, and we ran off laughing at our success.

I knew he would spend the rest of the day on his toes, watching for any further sign of our zaniness, but we probably wouldn't bother him again until at least three o'clock. Why three? It's a nice uneven number. We also had an appointment with Scratchy in fifteen minutes. Considering how those usually went, it would probably take Scratchy quite a while to get anything sensible out of us – if he didn't lose his temper and decide to throw us out.

But that was fifteen minutes away. We could get up to a lot in fifteen minutes. We ran to and fro about the studio, causing as much pandemonium as we would on any regular day out of the tower; which was pretty much every day. Half-sincere shouts of "_Get back in that tower!"_ and "_You... you... whatever-you-are's!"_ followed us as we headed for Plotz's office. We could only smile at the comments. The folks yelling at us treated the outbursts as though they were a reprimand; as though they were driving the point home – when in reality, they were just reminders that we were accomplishing what we had set out to do.

We reached Plotz's office door in record time. I peeked through the keyhole and watched as he swirled around the scant amount of coffee left in his mug with an incredibly bored expression; leaning over a pile of untouched paperwork. I moved aside so Wakko and Dot could take turns spying for a moment, then knocked lightly on the door. When Dot – who was spying through the keyhole – confirmed that Plotz had scrambled to look busy, I knocked again. I had to change the sound of the knock every time we did this so Plotz wouldn't suspect it was us.

"Go away! I'm busy!" I heard from the other side of the door.

"Aw, that's too bad," I said as I popped out of his coffee mug, sending him reeling backwards into his chair in surprise.

"H-how did you..." he stuttered before he was interrupted by Dot, who pulled herself from the top drawer of his desk.

"Yeah, we were gonna have a lot of fun!"

"Hey, want to see a magic trick?" Wakko asked, grabbing Plotz's coffee mug and pouring its contents on the floor. Dot and I sat on the edge of Plotz's desk to watch, ignoring Plotz's exasperated stammering behind us. Wakko produced a striped cape from his bag of tricks and covered the freshly-stained spot of carpet with it.

"Abra Cadabera!" he said, then pulled away the cape to reveal... the stain.

"Oh," he said. "It looked a lot easier on the television." He took a bow anyway, and Dot and I cheered and whooped until Plotz regained himself enough to lose his temper. And what a temper he lost! He snatched Dot and me up from the desk by the scruffs of our necks, and Wakko bounded into his hand to join us. Plotz stormed over to the door; all three of us having to lift our feet just to allow him to carry us (we didn't want to make him feel bad because we're taller), and tossed us out into the hall. I heard the door slam behind us and looked at my watch.

"We've got exactly two minutes and seventeen seconds until our appointment with Scratchy. What do you want to do?"

"We could go make fun of the Twilight movies," Dot suggested.

"Or the Disney channel," Wakko added.

"How about both?" I said. It was a decent compromise in my opinion. They agreed.

"Okay!"

We set off on our new quest, which ultimately brought us to Scratchy's door exactly two minutes later. In eight seconds it would be exactly one o'clock. I held up my hand, timing by my watch as Wakko and Dot crouched low into a starting position for the race into the room.

"Three, two, one... go," I whispered, and the three of us bounded inside without knocking. Scratchy was so used to us by now that he wasn't nearly as surprised as he might have been just a month ago. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was starting to warm up to us.

After about half an hour, he finally had us sitting on his psychiatric couch, relatively quiet apart from Wakko's constant fidgeting. Scratchy had once tried giving him a large wad of chewing gum to calm him down. It was a huge mistake, not that Dot and I had protested in the slightest when he had given it to our brother. Not only was Wakko more hyper than usual for the rest of the day, but we had a lot of trouble getting him down from the bubble he had managed to encase himself in. That was probably one of our fondest memories.

Today, however, Scratchy had something else planned. When he thought he had our attention, he handed each of us a teddy bear. A _teddy bear_? What were they for? Wakko seemed to like his, and Dot thought hers was cute. Scratchy had evidently taken the liberty of asking, _ahem_, 'Miss' Nurse to sew a Dot-appealing outfit onto the fluffy pink bear. But I simply sat there with my small brown stuffed animal clutched in my hands. What was I supposed to do? Hug it? Scratchy seemed satisfied with my sibling's reactions, but he looked at me quizzically. I looked back at him with the exact same expression. I could tell this was one of his psychiatric tests, but I honestly didn't know how he expected me to react.

"So, vhat did you do this morning?" Scratchy asked to the three of us in general. I decided to go along with it and let the whole bear thing slide. He'd gotten his emotional evidence for the day, which meant the rest of the session would consist of casual chatting and possible mayhem. We recounted that morning's events with excruciating detail, making up a lot of nonsense as we went along. We even claimed to have ridden a cow across the Canadian border and brought back maple syrup hard candies. When Scratchy asked us where the candies were, we told him Wakko ate them all as we rode a moose back home. I knew Scratchy didn't believe us completely, but I also knew he couldn't tell which parts of our stories were true or not. When the session ended, we tackled Scratchy into a hug and scrambled out the door, teddy bears in tow.

After a three o' clock bugging of Ralph, we spent the rest of the day's daylight working at our actual job – acting. We were hyperactive enough to film enough footage for at least three shows; we could have done more, but the editors needed time to put the episodes together. They kept talking about the need to sync our voices with three people I've never heard of. What were their names? Jess, Rob, and Tress? It all sounded ridiculous to me. However, the glorious day was nearly at an end, and the three of us retired to our tower. We stood outside looking over the studio for a while, taking in the hustle and bustle of the last-minute packing up and the hurried touch-ups to sets that were needed for the next day. The setting sun shone an auburn glow over the scene, and the soothing light allowed us to relax for a while, feeling no obligation to run wild.

After what seemed like at least an hour – and for all we know, it could have been – I turned and opened to door for my sibs to step inside. I followed close behind, and, feeling suddenly tired after a long day, headed straight for my bunk. Dot and Wakko looked tired as well, but they still gave me the look that I'd seen at least every single night of my life. I patted the mattress and the two of them sat down beside me.

I told them a story that covered several genres. It had become a sci-fi drama comedy fantasy historical epic in a futuristic setting, and Dot was still laughing at the orange space-bat that turned into a deaf diva Dracula who couldn't sing by the time I finished. She was still giggling slightly as I tucked her into her bunk, and Wakko had fallen asleep halfway through the story. He would want a recount of it in the morning. I climbed into my own bunk after tucking Wakko in, and settled myself under the covers. Just before I closed my eyes, I spotted the teddy bear sitting on the nightstand. The button eyes seemed to stare at me, and I couldn't help but ponder the usefulness of something that had the power to be so creepy. But there was something about it... I took it up from the nightstand and studied it closer. It was just a few pieces of cloth sewn together and stuffed with cotton. So simple, but the possibilities were so complex. Anything could have been done with the cloth that made it. Whoever put it together had decided that that was what he would make; it was like deciding what to do with a new day. It probably wasn't the kind of insight Scratchy had been going for when he gave us the bears, but it was the only thing I could think of. With that realization in mind, I decided that maybe there was a point to pointless teddy bears after all. I set the stuffed animal on my pillow and slipped into a well-earned sleep.


End file.
